Because Not Everything is Uniform
by EvilLordMoldyVoldy
Summary: Okay this story is being mean. This is my third time trying to post it. Oh, and beware of the slash. Anyway, this is a songfic based on the song I Like a Boy in Uniform


**Disclaimer: Own nothing. Never will**

**Okay, this popped into my head randomly while at the 5th Harry Potter movie. So did another, less disturbing fanfic, but I will write that later.**

**I know this is wrong on many levels, and I don't support any of these couples… **

**The _italics _are the song lyrics.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Look." Cuddy said sympathetically to House and his crew. "I don't want to have make you do this any more than you do. We just have to deal with it"

"What part of 'people are dying without us' is hard to understand?" House asked sarcastically, popping another Vicodin into his mouth. "We save lives. What else do they want from us? Raise the dead? Master the elements? Use them to bring world peace?"

Cuddy sighed. "It is just one class. It isn't just you. Every doctor in this department has to take it." Cuddy paused, then continued in her aforementioned sympathetic tone. "Besides, it can't really be that bad."

Cuddy turned, then walked out the room, with House in tow, yelling obscenities at her as he limped after her. Cameron turned to the look at the others. Foreman's head had dropped to the desk where he was sitting in defeat. Chase ran his hand through his hair angrily.

"Cuddy is right." Cameron declared optimistically. "This can't be all that bad. And won't it be interesting to feel like we are back in school again?"

"Speak for yourself." Chase retorted. "You just want to gaze at your love" Chase then continued with a mocking tone "Even though you know his cold heart could never feel the same."

"Shut up." Cameron sent a nasty glare at Chase, who was smirking. "I do not love House. How many times do I have to say that before you believe me?"

"Until you mean it." Foreman answered, not lifting his head off the desk.

Cameron stormed angrily out of the room. 'It is pointless' She thought, 'Why I can't I just rid of these feelings? I know it will never work, so why can't I stop loving him. Oh, if only I knew… But they are right. I do love him. I just can't help it….'

------------------------------------------------------------

_I like a boy in uniform (school uniform)_

_I like a boy in uniform (school uniform)_

_I like a boy in uniform (school uniform)_

_I like a boy in school uniform!_

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Cuddy?" Cameron asked as they were being escorted to the class the next day "Could I speak to you alone?"

"Of course" Cuddy responded. "I am thankful to see that at least one of you is actually taking an interest in the class."

They stepped out of the crowd. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"It is about Dr. House." Cameron answered.

"Yes?" Cuddy inquired. "Has he been causing trouble for all of you again?"

"No…" Cameron replied, unsure of whether she should continue or not. "Well… It is just that… What is wrong with me?"

"What do you mean?" Cuddy asked incredulously, "What does that have to do with House?"

"Why… Why doesn't he like me?" Cameron tried to stop herself from breaking down. "Am I not pretty enough? Am I not smart enough? What could I do to make him like me too? I'm sorry… I should not be bothering you with this, but…"

Cuddy paused, slightly annoyed. She tried her hardest to sound sympathetic. "Look. House is an insensitive, sarcastic bastard. He only has one friend, and he tortures that one friend to no end. It is amazing that anyone can stand him."

"Why do I still love him?" Cameron paused, realizing how unprofessional she was being. "I am so sorry. I do not want to force you to be a part of something you don't really don't want to be a part of."

To Cameron's surprise, Cuddy actually smiled at her. "Isn't that the purpose of work? Why don't you come to my office after class? I will show you something."

"O-Okay" Cameron responded. "Thank you."

Cuddy walked off, and Cameron tried to regain her composure. Cameron followed the others who were just barely trudging along into the class.

Cameron smiled at the others as she walked into the class. Chase looked at her and raised an eyebrow, wondering why she was so happy to be in class, while Foreman attempted a smile, failing miserably. House simply looked at her emotionlessly then popped another Vicodin and turned towards the front. He pulled his Gameboy out of his pocket and began to play as the class started.

-----------------------------------------

_Well I walked past him and I gave him a wink  
He must think I am sexually impertinent  
And we're always colliding like two elements  
But does he really know me, do I really know him?_

----------------------------------------

"It is about time you got here." Cuddy stated as Cameron entered her office.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how long the class was going to be." Cameron apologized truthfully. "What did you want to show me?"

"I just thought that this might help you to understand House a little bit better." Cuddy explained, walking out of her office. She turned around then said to Cameron. "Just follow me."

Cuddy walked out of the office, followed by a baffled Cameron. As they walked down the hallway, Cameron tried to think of where they could be going. Cameron tried to keep her mind off of what she might see. They made small talk about everything from the shoes they were wearing to the last case they had, as Cameron tried not to let her mind wander. They walked down the stairs and out of the hospital. At this point, Cameron was very confused, then Cuddy looked at her seriously, then said, "Be quiet. You don't want him to see us."

"What?"

"Shh…"

"…. You shouldn't treat all of them like that." Wilson lectured House as he limped out to his car. "You treat them like crap, yet they are loyal to you."

"What are you trying to say?" House asked Wilson, and continued sarcastically, exaggerating each word. "Do you want me to be _nicer_?"

"I am just saying that it would not hurt if you didn't constantly push away the people who actually give a damn about you." He retorted angrily. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm even friends with you. You are a selfish son of a bitch"

House kept his head held high with pride, but his eyes betrayed him, showing a completely opposite reaction. Hurt. Wilson had hit the tiny bull's-eye in his mind that was labeled "sensitivity."

"All I am to you is a connection for Vicodin." Wilson yelled. "You don't give a damn about anybody in this world except yourself."

"Look" House replied, completely out of character, but continuing with an angry tone "I… I'm sorry. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"No!" Wilson answered. "I don't want you to lie just so you won't lose your drug connection!"

"I… I mean i-" House stopped. "What the hell am I saying?"

Cameron, who was hidden in a bush with Cuddy, spying, was shocked when Wilson just chuckled in return. House stalked off, contemplating what he had said, while Wilson remained with a pleased look upon his face. Wilson walked off to his car a second later, and Cuddy motioned for Cameron to follow her back to her office.

Cameron suddenly realized a reason House never returned her feelings.

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_I should have noticed it before  
he was a little too controlled  
my girlfriends said they saw the boy  
looking at the boys  
looking at the boys  
looking at the boys_

_He likes a boy in uniform (school uniform)_

_He likes a boy in uniform (school uniform)_

_He likes a boy in uniform (school uniform)_

_He likes a boy in school uniform! _

_--------------------------------------------------------_

"Wow," Cameron said when she returned to Cuddy's office. "I never thought… How did you know that would happen?"

"I didn't" Cuddy answered. "All you have to do is see those two together and it is obvious."

Cameron shook her head, still amazed. "I never thought to look"

"I'm happy he found someone who could actually stand being around him" Cuddy replied "And I don't think that is possible for a woman"

"So it's not me?" Cameron asked. "I always thought he resisted me because he didn't think I was good enough."

"Trust me." Cuddy responded. "I don't think any straight man would be able to resist you. You are very bright, you are kind to everyone you meet, and you are an absolutely wonderful per-"

Without any preamble, Cameron leaned forward and pecked Cuddy on the lips.

--------------------------------------

_Well I'm so sad cause I loved him so  
But I think its better that we go with the flow  
And now I find my outlook isn't so narrow  
In lessons I am dreaming bout the girls that I know_

__

I like a girl in uniform (school uniform)  
I like a girl in uniform (school uniform)  
I like a girl in uniform (school uniform)  
I like a girl in uniform (school uniform)

-------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry if I led you on," Cuddy began as she pulled back. "But I don't like other women."

"Neither do I" Cameron replied, smiling shyly at Cuddy. "We can experiment, can't we?"

Cuddy gave her a confused look. "You know how I feel about inter-work relationships."

"But what about House and Dr. Wilson?" Cameron asked, now feeling slightly ashamed that she had kissed another girl.

"It is better for all of us if they stick together." Cuddy replied. "Trust me"

"What would it hurt to try?" Cameron asked.

"A lot"

"How would you know if you don't try?"

This time, to Cameron's surprise, Cuddy leaned forward and pressed her lips against Cameron's.

"So that's a yes?" Cameron asked, putting her arms around Cuddy's neck.

"Yes." Cuddy kissed her very lightly at first, then pulled back. "This still doesn't make me a lesbian."

Cameron held her closer, this time kissing her with more passion. "Neither am I."

------------------------------------------------

_And now I know bout all of this  
There's plenty more that I can kiss  
And when I think about the bliss  
Of looking at the girls looking at the girls, looking at the girls_

_I like a girl in uniform (school uniform)  
I like a boy in uniform (school uniform)  
Cause not everything is uniform (school uniform)  
I wanna kiss everyone in uniform_ -------------------

**Random? Yes **

**Impossible? Yes**

**OoC? Yes**

**Creative? Not Really**

**Good? Nope**

**AN: I know it is kinda weird… But I am avoiding my other fanfic. **


End file.
